


Sparkling Blades of Grass

by Talimee



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee
Summary: A treat for Yuuago: Niko, his OC, half-Sami, half-Finn, messenger and mage, meeting Lalli.This was partly inspired by Yuuago's story "Dew in the Grass" over at his journal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> A treat for Yuuago: Niko, his OC, half-Sami, half-Finn, messenger and mage, meeting Lalli.  
> This was partly inspired by Yuuago's story "Dew in the Grass" over at his journal.

 


End file.
